Why Not Stay
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Fang finally has Iggy by his side and he couldn't be happier. Its just another sleepless night for the dark bird boy, when he notices something black on his lovers neck. With further investigation, he discovers an expiration date. FIGGY! this story contains yaoi so if you don't like don't read! Character Death.


I have been obsessing over some Figgy lately so I decided to write this one shot. **Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read. Character death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Why Not Stay?**

**Fang POV**

I listened to soft breathing of the rest of the flock around me. It wasn't unusual for me to be the only one left awake at night. I always had troubles shutting off my thoughts enough to let my self sleep peacefully. Not that I really minded my lack of sleep for when I did sleep it was troublesome and full of nightmares. I glanced down at my sightless boyfriend curled up comfortably by my side. Yes Iggy and I had established a relationship of sorts with one another. After years of hidden feelings for one another things just erupted and we confided in each other. With Iggy by my side I had less troubles sleeping but of course they didn't cease altogether.

Honestly I didn't mind staying awake because a sleeping Iggy was a mesmerizing sight. He looked peaceful and childlike as if he were made of porcelain. I would watch the rise and fall of his slender chest and listen to his gentle snores. Tonight we were holed up in a cave where the moons light crept inside casting itself across Iggy's face making him glow. I ran my hands slowly through his strawberry blonde hair and smiled. There were only a few thing in this world that made me smile and Iggy topped the small list. He stirred slightly and managed to pull himself closer to me. With my hand still brushing through his locks I noticed something black on his neck. Frowning I moved the hair that concealed it and gasped loudly. There on Iggy' neck was a date that seemed to be etched into his skin. To my horror I realized the date was two days from now.

For the first time in many years I felt tears sting my eyes ad roll down my cheeks. "No, no no no no no," I whispered frantically to myself. I had finally found one tiny shred of happiness in this life and it was about to be ripped away from me? This couldn't be happening!There had to be something I could do. Anything! I could not let Iggy die! My heart beat so hard I swore it was going to pop out of my chest. I desperately pinched my arms to wake myself from this terrible nightmare. No matter how hard I dug my nails into my skin I didn't wake up because I wasn't asleep. This was my reality. The person that I loved with every ounce of my being was going to die and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I tore myself up and walked away from him and slammed my fits against the cave walls. I continued to pound my fists and ignored the blood that trickled down my arms.

I heard Max and the others wake up and their yells for me to stop. But there yells seemed distant as I rammed my bloodied hands into the wall almost enjoying the pain it caused. Familiar arms grabbed my hands and pulled me to their chest. "Fang stop! What the hell is going on?" Iggy's voice pierced through my mind and made me sob harder.

"Your neck," I whimpered pathetically.

I saw Max move out of the corner of my eye and approach Iggy. She pushed away the hair and yelped covering her mouth with both hands. Tear began to flow freely down her cheeks as well. "Oh my God," She whispered.

Iggy looked around nervously and placed a hand on his neck. "Whats wrong?"

The only reply he got was sobs from a distraught flock. I pulled myself out of his arms just enough so I could look at him. I looked at my blood that painted his blue sweatshirt before starring into those pale blue eyes of his. "There is an expiration date on your neck f-for two days," I murmured a shudder shaking my words.

I watched Iggy's face for despair but found none. Instead he only nodded and let out a long sigh. "That's to bad. I guess I won't be able to cook that recipe for enchiladas I have been dying to try."

I starred at his face in horror. How could he be making jokes about something like this. "Iggy please for my sanity don't joke about this," I whispered.

He pulled me into a hug and mumbled a quiet sorry. As a flock we all sat together awake for the rest of the night crying and talking. I managed to control my tears after a while but everyone else cried on. Gazzy and Angel piled onto his lap While Nudge and Max leaned their heads against his shoulders. I sat facing him with his warm hand between my cold ones. Iggy let us cry our tears all the while looking totally unaffected. He would maintain a strong face for the flock that's the kind of person he was. All bundled together we flipped through our memories as if that would ease the pain. As for me I sat quietly wishing I was the one going instead. Iggy was such a great person. He didn't deserve this! None of us did but if someone was supposed to go it should be me. But it wasn't me it was Iggy. Utter helplessness overtook me and I realized there was nothing on earth I hated more. I had always known life was unfair but knowing Iggy would be gone soon was absolutely unreal.

The sun became my worst enemy because it rose much to quickly and I realized I only had one more day to spend with the person I loved most. The sharp claws of pain dug into my heart seemingly shredding me to pieces. My hand quivered and Iggy squeezed it tightly. "Its okay," He said letting a sad smile curl his lips.

I starred into the those soft eyes of his so full of life and love. Soon that life would be gone. Nudge snuggled closer to him and he laid his head atop her caramel curls. I pulled Iggy's hand to my face and leaned into it. Iggy had always had a way of pulling the bricks from the wall I held up blocking my emotions but now it had came crashing to ground.

I kissed the back of his hand and leaned against it once more. "I love you," He whispered.

I glanced up at him not caring that the whole flock was here. I leaned forward to peck his lips softly. "Love you to," I murmured.

"Ewwwwwwww," Gazzy teased half heartily. For the sake of the flock I smiled even though my heart was shattered into little pieces.

Many thoughts and memories flowed through my broken mind. I found myself back to when Iggy had confessed to me.

_A warm hand grasped my own and I stared down at it in question. I brought my eyes up to sightless blue ones and looked at him in question._

_ "Fang I need to talk to you."_

_ I nodded slowly and let him lead me away from the flock and to a more private part of the forest we were holing up in. When we reached there he didn't drop my hand instead he just focused on a tree behind me probably thinking it was my face. I smirked and placed my hand __on his chin facing it towards me. I starred at the blush that covered his face in confusion. I brushed it off after a second not wanting to misread things. "Thank you," He muttered._

_ "What did you want to tell me?"_

_ Once again his pale cheeks were painted crimson and he took a deep breath. "I...I..um..I," He stuttered. _

_ He turned to the side and I could see the trouble he was having forming the words he wanted to say. It was odd for Iggy to be stuttering and blushing like this. The Iggy I knew was sarcastic and laid back. I had never seen this side of him before but it intrigued me. _

_ "Uh Iggy?" I questioned not wanting to wait any longer._

_ He brought his soft eyes back to my own and leaned forward until his breath tickled my face. "I love you."_

_ Before I could give him a reply warm lips were placed on my own. Well sort of. Due to his blindness he was a bit off aim and his lips landed at the corner of my mouth .I corrected the placement of his lips and kissed him back with my arms wrapping around his waist._

_ It all felt like a dream kissing Iggy. He loved me. He actually loved me. All this time of wanting to be with him and finally here he was. I kissed back with everything I had enjoying the sensation of his long fingers tangling in my long ebony hair. Needing air I pulled back and placed his fingers on my lips so he could feel my smile. "I love you to."_

_ That already bright face of his seemed to glow in that moment. He placed his hand in mine and tentatively let his head rest on my chest. "Well that's a relief," He chuckled._

Thinking of this I wanted nothing more than to pull him into my arms and just hold him. But I wasn't going to cry again. I had to be strong for the others. I had to be strong for Iggy.

Together we all sat and reminisced old times. Like back when Gazzy and Iggy realized their love of bombs and almost killed all of us or when Gazzy and Iggy put blue hair dye in Max's shampoo bottle. Of course the two had thought it was a great idea until Max saw it. Needless to say Max didn't find the joke as amusing.

Max glared as Iggy and Gazzy chuckled thinking about the prank. "I'm glaring at you Iggy," Max told him.

"I figured you would be," He replied smiling.

As we laughed and cried and held each other we realized the sun begin to go down. "Can I talk with Fang alone?" Iggy asked.

The flock agreed showering him with hugs before walking off he reassured them it would only take a minute. As soon as they were out of sight I pulled Iggy into my lap and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. And for the first time tears slid down Iggy's cheek. Our tears mingled together and I pulled him even closer letting him encircle his legs around my waist. His fingers entangled themselves in my hair and my hands slid up his shirt tracing circles at his sides.

He gasped at the touch of my cold hands and I let my tongue take up a fierce battle with his. He let me over come him and I explored every inch not wanting to miss a single detail. I wanted to etch every feature into my memory so I would never forget a single thing about him. My Iggy.

He pulled back letting his tears slide down his face with ease. I kissed each one as they fell. "Fang I love you so much. I want you to promise me something."

His words brought more tears to my eyes. "Anything," I told him placing kisses down his pallid neck.

He pulled my face up and leaned his forehead against mind. His deep blue eyes bore into my own black ones. "When I'm gone don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to live the rest of your life happily and not regret anything. I wanna you to remember me with a smile on your face. Promise me you will live enough and experience enough happiness for the both of us."

I watched his face as he said this. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin onto my shirt. I wasn't sure I could carry through on what he was saying. The lure of taking my own life once he was gone would be unbearable and I knew it. But for the one person I loved with every shred of my essence and soul I would do whatever he wished.

I let my lips meet his in a deep kiss. When I pulled back I wiped away his tears. "I promise."

"Thank you," He whispered. Again I pulled him into another kiss this time rolling him over so I was above him. Between every kiss we murmured I love yous and I wished I could freeze time. I wanted to stay right here like this forever. But reality was to harsh to give me my wish. We had returned to an upright position with him in my lap.

"We should go get the others," He told me. His head was placed on my chest and I was running my fingers through his gorgeous blonde locks.

"Yeah," I whispered to him wiping the tears from my eyes.

I kissed him once more before standing. I pulled him close and held him tightly by the hand as we walked. We found the others and we all returned together.

The sun had sunken low and the moon replaced its spot and I silently cursed it. The clock was always ticking.

It was very late or rather very early when I saw a odd look pass before Iggy's eyes. Seeing this look I knew what it meant. It was time.

Iggy titled his head up and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. "Iggy?" I questioned.

He only nodded in reply confirming my greatest nightmare. He reached up to caress my cheek. "I love you guys. All of you."

And with that I watched the life fade from my lover's glorious blue eyes.

(Blows nose) Why do I love writing angst so much? I guess its a love hate relationship. It might have gotten a little ooc in there but I tried. As heartbreaking as this story was it was so fun to write. Ooc or not having fun is the whole idea of fan fiction right? Your reviews make me happy so make sure to leave one!


End file.
